


Now and Forever

by bugbites



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugbites/pseuds/bugbites
Summary: You belong to him now.





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about the quality this was written on a spur of the moment idea.  
> I don't think it's going to get any better than this, so I might end up taking it down at some point.  
> Please take care of yourselves, as usual.

It was in those blue eyes that you discovered the true meaning of fear. You hadn't been able to look into them for the entirety of your first night with him. Though his words were sweet, even kind, they were laced with a kind of poison you knew you would have to taste. He hadn't stopped looking in your direction since he first set his sights on you, consistently staring you down with a cold sort of emptiness.

The eldest Forrester daughter. You could hardly say you were offered up to this demon, you were here entirely by choice. Well, it wasn't entirely by choice. You could say it was... a sacrifice. You knew. This was for Talia. For the others, yes, but mostly for Talia. Things had been settled rather... quickly. Surprisingly, he had acted respectfully to you the entire time you were in his company. 

You didn't like it. There was an insatiable hunger lingering right on the surface of those eyes, bearing down on your shoulders with a bone crushing density that threatened to eat you whole. It was so hard to breathe. So hard to stop shaking. So cold. And you only felt colder being by his side. Being bound to him like this. Being stuck here by his side for...

" _My_... You look like you've seen a _ghost_ ," his voice pulled you out of your thoughts. His hand found its way to yours, cold fingers digging into your palm like sharp rocks, only digging deeper the longer you avoided looking at his face. Wincing, you finally pried your eyes from the floor only to be greeted by a cold, cold gaze. The warm smile on his face sent a shiver down your spine. A part of you might have called him handsome had it not been for his intimidating presence alone, not to mention the things you'd heard. The things you'd seen. You held your breath, taking note of the suspicious glint in his eye the longer you remained silent.

"What's the matter?" Giving a soft chuckle, he loosened his hold on your hand if only for a moment.

Then he leaned in closer, "Are you...  _afraid_?" You hadn't become aware of him trailing his fingers up your leg until you felt a tug on your skirts, unable to contain your shock when he gripped your thigh and failing to stifle a gasp.

"Save your fear, my dear, _darling_ wife..."

You were frozen in place as his lips ghosted your ear, a whisper chilling every inch of your skin.

"... _That_ comes _later_."

Leaning back and looking around proudly, he kept his hand on you at all times, while you dreaded the moment each minute passed, and he explored territories absolutely none had ventured before. It nearly brought tears to your eyes, though he never actually touched you.

It didn't take long for you to lose track of the time, finding yourself in a clouded world with nothing but shards of ice surrounding you before melting into a candle lit room facing a bed, your new husband following close behind you, sealing the room and effectively trapping you in his hellish cage. He dramatically emphasized each step he took toward you, relishing in the terror it caused you, then stopping suddenly, raising his hand to your face and gently stroking your cheek with the same cold fingers he'd acquainted you with earlier.

"Ah... You _are_ beautiful... Aren't you? Tell me, and _do_ be honest, because I _will_ know if you lie," he cooed, "Have you ever been with a man?"

Attempting to pull away in alarm, you found his other hand wrapped tightly around your arm, painfully and easily holding you in place. The confusion in your eyes must have amused him in some way, that mocking laughter meeting your ears for the first time. This had always been a topic you had hoped to avoid. After all, no one had ever...

"I must not have been very clear, my apologies," He pulled you in close, staring deep, deep into your eyes, searching for something he was clearly finding. "Have you ever had another man's cock inside you, _my lady_?" He pushed himself closer to you, backing you towards the bed.

You felt your face flush and saw him smirk. It had been hard enough to say anything in the first place, but now your heart was caught in your throat, ringing in your ears. 

"N-no, my lord," you managed in a small voice, being met with another chuckle.

"Oh, what a _pure_ little lady you are!" He grinned widely before furrowing his brow in concern, "And you wouldn't _lie_ to me, your _beloved_ _husband,_  would you?"

"No..."

"Good. Now that we've sorted all of that out..." He took a step back, allowing you room to breathe if only for a minute, "I expect you'll be  _fully_ naked for your husband by the time I count to ten. Ready? One... Two..."

Your heart stopped as he began his countdown. He was rubbing it in your face even. Shaking, you followed his orders as quickly as you could manage, fumbling over the unfamiliar strings and fabrics, being met with a scowl when he counted twelve.

"Now, now," he grabbed hold of your shoulders, " _Bad_ girl... I told you ten. This... Forrester brand of  _disobedience_ just won't do, will it,  _my dear_? You aren't a Forrester anymore, are you?"

He paused, clearly waiting impatiently for an answer you didn't want to give. You shook your head.

"No, no, _no_ ," he trailed a hand up your neck, gently wrapping his fingers along the side threateningly. "You have to _say_ it."

"Yes... I mean, no...? You're right... I'm... I'm sorry..."

"That's right," he smiled wider at you. "Be _good_ now, you understand? I wouldn't want any harm to come to that _beautiful_ face of yours."

He tightened his grip on your neck and pushed himself into your body, almost knocking you over backwards had it not been for his hand gripping at your waist. He pulled you in closer, a fistful of your hair in the other hand, and kissed you hard, taking your breath away before simply throwing you back onto the bed like a doll. You backed away, desperately trying your best to put distance between the two of you in vain.

"Oh no, _you_ come _here_ ," he frowned down at you, grabbing hold of your ankle and yanking you back in place with ease. Beginning to undress, he growled at you, "You're not going anywhere. And you're _certainly_ not behaving... Oh, _what_ to do with you?"

In a sudden burst of adrenaline, you lashed out and clawed at his face, leaving three little marks behind, one small smear of blood.

His eyes alone told you this was a bad idea. His scoff solidified this thought in your head and you gulped down fear. He was frowning again.

"You're a _brave_ one," he chortled, "A _fighter_! Just like your little brother. In fact, I don't think anyone has ever bothered to show you _your_ place either. Allow _me_ to offer you my humble service!"

He wasted no time pinning your arms on either side of your head, planting himself firmly between your legs and maliciously smirking down at you. He stared into your eyes for several moments too long before before viscously attacking your neck, kissing, sucking, biting away. It was when he broke your skin that you heard yourself squeal and felt him hum excitedly against your skin.

"You see, the thing is, you _belong_ to _me_ now, _my lady_. And I believe I told you to _behave_."

You had no idea when you'd become aware of the discomfort of something foreign prodding at you, let alone the feeling of him slowly rocking his hips.The feeling of his eyes on every part of you. The feeling of his skin on yours.

"Please," you felt yourself begin to cry, " _Please_ don't... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!"

"Ahh, now _that's_ what we like to hear!"

He shuffled around, holding your wrists above your head with one hand and the other holding your chin in place.

"Look at me."

You clenched your eyes shut, feeling as though he singed each piece of you he touched.

" _Oh no_ , that's not right," he pulled back, sharply backhanding your cheek before returning his hand to it's place on your chin, gripping much harder this time. "You're not very good at this! I. Said. _Look at me_."

You struggled to open your eyes as he growled at you, only feeling him become more and more excited as you followed his orders.

"That's a _good_ girl!" He patted your cheek hard with a smile, "Now, this time, I want you to _watch me_. Don't you _dare_ take your eyes off of me, do you understand?"

You gave nothing but a shakey nod.

" _Good_. Are you ready?"

You gasped through your teeth and choked on air as he forced himself inside of you without notice, a groan escaping from his throat as he stared down at you with glee, his enjoyment filling you with a sense of defeat and a pure shame the sort of which you had never felt before. It took everything in you not to close your eyes again. He wasn't kind. He wasn't gentle. Not in the slightest.

 He said nothing at first. Just listened. Listened to you scream and beg for mercy as he dug deep inside of you. Yanking your head back by your hair, he bit down hard against the fragile skin on the curve of your neck. You tried to swallow your howl before it came. He pulled back.

He was holding back.

" _Let's play a game_."

For a reason.

You looked up at him with terror and confusion in your eyes, tears welling up and gently rolling down your burning face.

"You beg me to stop, and I'll cut your tongue out. You scream loud enough to call someone here, and I will show you the mercy you oh _so_ desperately desire. The rules are regrettably simple this time. Easy, right?"

You nodded quickly, anything to get you out of this. Away from him. You knew you couldn't possibly win, yet you hoped. The feeling of him inside of you made you feel ill in and of itself. Any more and you would...

You were interrupted by a sharp thrust, eliciting a whine from your throat.

" _I asked you a question_."

"Yes! Yes I understand!"

"Good," he released your wrists, instead moving one hand to grip your throat, the other exploring as it pleased. "Ready? Let's begin."

With that, he applied enough pressure to your throat that you worried it would crush bone if applied anywhere else. Gasping and whining, you attempted to scream, only to be met by the sound of air. He revelled in the sight of it. Here you were, squirming and crying right beneath him, unable to do so much as scream. Unable to play his game. Unable to do anything.

Faster. Harder. So much so that it felt like you were on fire, being torn open from the inside by thousands of thorns. He groaned loudly, into your ear, against your skin... Upon releasing your neck, he silenced you with a hard, rough kiss. You felt something inside of you snap. Felt the blood dripping down your thigh. He smiled, slowing down, but never relenting.

Fear gripped you as you realized what was about to happen.

Finally pulling away, he moaned into your neck. It made your skin crawl. It felt like forever. You had watched his shadow violate your own against the wall forever. You felt him pounding into you forever. And each time felt worse than the last. It was unbearable. You were blinded by tears.

As his thrusting became more erratic, he grabbed hold of your face, forcing you to meet his hungry, wrathful eyes. You knew better than to close them now. And then...

Punching you hard across the face, he pressed himself against you, huffing and groaning. Eyes locked together, you gasped and whimpered as it became more and more apparent that he had no definition of the word 'mercy'.

Screaming and howling as he began to fuck you harder, slower, you felt him fill you up as the world spun in half-time. You could feel it dripping and mixing in with the blood. Felt him panting against your skin like a mad dog. He pulled back, staring down at you, a sobbing, bleeding mess before him.

"There. That wasn't so bad, now _was it_?"

You were silent. You ached and burned all over, if not from the pain he so lovingly inflicted then for the shame he had planted in you. Bruises. Blood. And...

"I think that went rather nicely, _don't you_?"

You closed your eyes. It hurt. It all hurt. He was still there. He was still waiting.

"Y-yes, my lord..."

"That's a _good girl,_ " he gave you another kiss. "I expect you'll behave better _next time_."

Next time? But...

"Yes..."

"Good. Now then, roll over."

Your eyes widened. You had hoped...Then came a hard blow to the face.

"Didn't you hear me?! I said. Roll. Over. I will _not_ stand to repeat myself all night," he snarled.

All night?

Slowly pulling yourself over your arm, you obeyed, being met by more praise, a gentle hand on your back. He looked over you, examining closely, deciding which parts of you he could possibly break next. Running his finger down your spine, he hummed. He liked this. He liked seeing you like this... Terrified of what might possibly come next.

"You're a quick learner, I'm impressed!" He bent down to whisper in your ear, "But I'm afraid you'll have to learn an _awful_ lot faster than that. Why don't we play again, hm? Another round, _my treat._ "

You buried your face in the blankets, biting your lip hard enough to draw blood, holding your breath as he bit at your earlobe.

"Must I request an answer from you _yet again_ , my lady?" He threatened to choke you once more.

"N-no! No, you... There is no need..."

" _Well then_?"

"...Yes... Let's... play... again..."

You clenched your eyes shut as he roughly yanked your hips back where he wanted them. You were right where he wanted you, in fact.

"I'm _so_ glad you're coming around, my _darling_ wife."

You felt something sharp slide across the skin on your shoulder, leaving a faint cold stinging sensation as it sang across your flesh, taking just one bite from your nerves. Your whimper made his heart race, you could feel it. You could hear it.

Suddenly, the knife came down, buried into the mattress beside your head, right in front of your eyes. Naturally, you jumped, eliciting another laugh from him.

" _This_ time we're going to raise the stakes just a little!" He held the knife with white knuckles, "I just _know_ you'll get the hang of it soon."

**Author's Note:**

> It's taken me a bit to decide what I wanted to do with this one, but good God.  
> There'll probably be more.


End file.
